


Rise of the Guardians 2: Daughter of Darkness

by Wheeler1



Series: Guardians [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Season Spirits, jack is really awkward, pitch is pretty protective and annoyed, poor boy he doesnt know what to do, will edit tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeler1/pseuds/Wheeler1
Summary: When Jack is kidnapped by none other than Pitch, he meets someone surprising; Pitch's daughter. Even more surprising then that? He knew her? Follow Jack as he tries to remember her and tries to not have a massive crush on her while a new threat comes along. O.C.'s used! Includes Over-protective father!Pitch. Slow at first, but gets better! I don't own ROTG!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm posting this on here from my Fanfiction account because, well, I never post here.
> 
> An important note: This is movie based! Takes place 3 years after the movie! So no book characters here, I apologize.
> 
> So, enjoy!

It had been three years since Pitch had tried to destroy the Guardians. But, thanks to Jamie and his friends, they had defeated him. The formally known Big Four-now five when Jack became one- all including North, Tooth, Sandman, and Bunnymund were busy either with work, or welcoming their newest member Jack Frost, who was currently sitting on a window seat in North's main room in his work shop. He sighed.

_'Okay, I know they're working, but this is starting to get boring.'_

Sandy was busy giving dreams to children, Tooth was collecting teeth, North was busy for Christmas, and Bunny, more than likely was starting to color eggs for next Easter. So normally what they always did. Jack stood up, and decided to walk around the Workshop. Walking past numerous Yeti's, elves, and the occasional toy robot or flying airplane, Jack made it to the globe. Upon seeing every continent lit up with many little dots, many believers, he smiled.

Despite his doubts due to his years of isolation, it felt great to be a Guardian. It felt nice to be needed. He had a purpose, a meaning, something he had really always wanted. And, amazingly, shortly after he was initiated, his memories slowly started to come back. Not a lot nor often, but bits and pieces here and there. The thought that someday he'd had all of his memories back, well, he was ecstatic!

"Jack! There you are!" A thick Russian voice came through, which belonged to North. Jack turned to see North walking towards him, a big smile on his face. Jack smiled back, happy to see him. Now he had someone to talk to.

"Hey, North! Takin' a break from Christmas work?" Jack really hoped he was, but Christmas was only a few weeks away, so he highly doubted it.

The Russian laughed, "No, not really. Just a little while." Jack felt his smile waver a bit. "But, I thought you wanted some company so," North threw his arms up in the air, "Here I am!"

The teen laughed. "Ok! Fine by me, I'm bored as it is."

North looked at Jack with an almost knowing look," So, how's being a new Guardian?"

Jack's smile grew bigger. "It's so much fun!"

North nodded, "That is good Jack!" But their to-short talk was over when Phil the Yeti came tumbling in the room, saying...well, whatever Yeti's say. North groaned. He turned to Jack, "More work, sorry Jack." And with that, he walked out of the room. Jack sighed, leaning against the railing around the globe. Then, something in the corner caught his eye. Black sand. At first, Jack thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then it started to cover the whole globe. A sinister laugh filled the room.

Pitch was back.

Jack's eyes go wide. He could hardly believe it. Hadn't his Nightmares ripped him apart or something? Jack did nothing but stare for a minute, but Pitch's voice filled the whole room.

"Hello, Frost. Miss me?"

Jack froze. Should he run for it? That probably wasn't the best idea. No, wait, that was a great idea! Way better than letting Pitch get him that easily! He turned around, Pitch being at the door, the only door besides the roof. The roof, however, had Nightmares around it, their golden beady eyes staring down at Jack.

"How...?" Jack began, blinking in confusion, but he quickly shook out of it to glare at the Boogeyman. "What are you doing here?"

Pitch mockingly hummed as if to think, "Hm, thought it'd be _fun._ You should know, brat."

"Hey, pal, you know what would be _fun?_ Leaving me alone." Jack smirked.

"I think not." Pitch countered. "Not after you defeated my plan."

"Oh, when did I become the sole reason your plan didn't work? Cause I think that was allllll you." The air was incredibly tense, and Jack was ready to strike. Pitch's look became dark. Jack continued to smirk, because annoying his enemy was actually very amusing.

"When you became a Guardian."

Jack actually got a bit offended by that. "Oh, really? By the way, how are you still here? I don't get it. We saw your Nightmares take you back where you belong."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I made you measly Guardians _think_ that. It was all a ploy, you dimwit. Do you really think my own creations will attack me?"

Jack rested his staff on his shoulder slowly, glaring at the insult, his ice blue eyes scanning Pitch for any sign of him about to pounce. "Well, no. Okay then, what are you waiting for?" He drawled, his staff moving to his hands.

Dark sand whipped from Pitch's hands, nearly hitting Jack, but he quickly dodged them. Pitch was fast, yes, but Jack was like the wind. Jack flung his staff from one side of him to the other, ice shooting out. Pitch raised his arms to block it. Because they were in a closed room, it was starting to grow cold and dark. Jack realized that he would soon have a huge disadvantage; Pitch could see in the dark, Jack couldn't. The Guardian had paused when he noticed that, and nearly got hit.

Soon, it was dark. He hoped the lights of the globe would help him, but the black sand had curled around it. Jack slammed into a wall, then a banister, then about every other thing in that room because he couldnt see. Jack squinted, struggling to see some kind of movement, or feel some kind of heat, but he knew it was a lost cause. The dark can be cold, Pitch could be the same temperature if needed.

"It's no use Jack." Pitch said from somewhere.

"Where are you?"

"Why would I tell you?" Pitch sighed, rolling his wrist around to make a ball of black sand. The teen was turning in circles, trying desperately to spot the man. Pitch rolled his eyes, aiming to throw the ball at his head.

When the black sand smacked into Jack's face, he crumpled to the ground, then his world went, ironically, Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Forgot I posted this story here, lol
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY! And please REVIEW!

Jack groaned. His head hurt, his body hurt. What happened?

Oh yeah. Pitch. Wait. Did he kidnap him? Well, looking at his surroundings, it looked like he had, considering that he was in a cell.

The lighting was annoyingly dim, but it was enough for him to see. There was a bench hooked onto the wall, and that was about it. _Classy._

"Wakey, wakey Jack!" sneered a voice, which could only be Pitch. When he walked in, Jack swore the room got darker. He didnt mind, that meant he couldnt really see Pitch's stupid face. But still, Jack could feel the anger flood through him. He felt around for his staff, and when he didn't feel it next to him he looked down, thinking it was on the floor. It wasn't. Now Jack felt more panic than anger.

"W-Where's my staff?!" He asked, looking at Pitch with bewildered eyes.

Pitch stared at him for a moment."...Did you really think I would let you keep it?"

Jack backed up, aiming a death glare at Pitch. "Fine. Just tell me where it's at."

Pitch gave an agitated sigh, "With Elizabeth."

Jack looked confused. "Who's Elizabeth?"

Pitch stared at him blankly for a moment, like he assumed Jack should know. "My daughter." Jack froze at that. Pitch has a daughter? Jack was just so confused. How could Pitch have a daughter?

Okay, his staff could wait a moment, he need answers right now, "Okay, okay, wait, hold up. How can you have a daughter? And how could she not hate you?"

Pitch kept looking at Jack with a vacant stare, because he successfully tuned the Guardian out for a blissful second. "You're really annoying, you know that right?"

Jack glared at him." Shut up."

Pitch looked out the open door, which Jack was sure it wasn't there before. Pitch shouted, "Elizabeth!" The silhouette of a short figure showed a few seconds later, and Jack prepared himself to see a female Pitch. When the female came over into the dim-light, the confusion started.

Blonde hair is what surprised him. More then likely, Jack assumed, is that it was bleached. She had Pitch's nose, and her skin had that grey tone to it like Pitch's but slightly lighter. She was kinda short, and chubby. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt, dark jeans, and black Converse. Her grey eyes were scanning him when she saw him, as if she was trying to figure out a question. He realized she didnt seem alarmed that her father had this stranger in a cell of all things. But, anyways, you could obviously tell she was Pitch's kid. Her nose was scrunched, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Jack thought it was actually kind of cute.

Woah, woah, woah, _wait._

Did he really say Pitch's daughter was _cute?_ How hard did he hit his head, anyway?

"...Who is this?" Elizabeth asked, moving her gaze from Jack to her father, her voice holding this odd tone to it rather than annoyance.

"Jack Frost." Pitch said to his daughter, making her look just as confused as Jack was. There was this itching at the back of his head. He's seen her before. But where?

Elizabeth looked back to him, eyebrows still scrunched, "Jack..." She mumbled, locking eye contact with him, and Jack couldn't stand it. Her eyes were holding him in place. He would bitterly admit it; she had very pretty eyes.

"Uh...Hi?" Jack offered.

"Hello." She muttered.

Jack was trying to look away. "Can...Can you stop that? I, uh, your eyes. They're...They're hard to look away from?"

Her cheeks tinted pink, looking away, feeling as awkward as he did. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I could do that."

Jack decided to ignore Pitch, who was giving him a flat look, "I...assume you have my staff?"

A smile grew on her face, her features turning a bit more smug, "Yes, I do."

Jack had a sudden, stupid idea, "Say _'what'_ if you're gonna give me my staff back?" He quickly said.

"No." She said, not missing a beat, her playfully smug smile still in place.

Another idea, but this one was risky, "Huh, beautiful _and_ smart? Not surprising-"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," She muttered with a nervous laugh, her face grew red again. Jack frowned in disappointment and slight frustration as he watched her quickly leave the room.

Pitch was giving him a low glare, "Now, I believe I misheard whatever you were doing, because it seemed like you were flirting?"

"Maybe." Jack gave him a cool look.

"I'm going to tell you something; _dont."_

"Then what was the point of bringing her in here if you were going to risk that?" Jack drawled, rolling his eyes, his head still rested on his fist. "I heard I'm quite the _'Lady Magnet'_ , y'know,"

Pitch didn't answer him, but he heard his question. All he did was walk out, grumbling something in annoyance.


End file.
